Minako Aino and the Secret Society
by Warringer
Summary: This is an AU set in my Back Home universe. Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus moves back to London and gets a call for help from Inspector Lesley Moody of the London Metropolitan Police.
1. Chapter 1

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Prologue

-------------------------------------------

April 12th 2007, London

Minako Aino, aka Sailor V, aka Sailor Venus, aka Lady Venus, jawned slightly and shook her head clear before reaching for the coffee in front of her. At the moment she was sitting in the Starbucks at Piccadilly Circus, watching people, cars and the occasional red double decker bus move by.

So she was back in the city where all had begun. Here she had became Sailor V and and begun to fight the Dark Kingdom, about seven years back. It had gotten her the best friends she could imagine, so close that she was ready to die for them and had even done so at least once.

She sipped her coffee and frowned for a moment. Here she had also started to dream of being an idol singer with the Spice Girls heavily influencing her view of idol singers.

Than she sighed. She had made that dream come true, but it wasn't what she had imagined. The studio that had signed her, as well as her manager had been very interested, as the identities of the Sailor Senshi had become common knowledge post First Impact. They had been very interested in financially milking Sailor Venus. It hadn't been much Minako Aino, who had been the idol, but Sailor Venus.

The studio had worked her extremely hard for a year managing to get three CDs and a whole lot of merchandise. During that year she had started to doubt that she could have survived the incredible stress without her bio-techno-magical implants. And that year had pretty much destroyed her dream.

So she had quit. The studio hadn't liked it and tried to press her into continuing with a whole number of different tactics, like trying to prevent access to the money she had made from it. It hadn't worked as she had transferred it to an account in Switzerland and invested it in the growing space industry, much like Ami had told her to do. Than they had tried to prevent her from getting another job in Japan. But with between the money in Switzerland, the massive interest from the investments and the fact that many non-Japanese studios were eager to sign her had gotten them of her back.

But as it was, even with a growing number of fan sites on the 'net and a growing paranoia towards paparazzi, she had yet to say yes to any studio. She would try to go another angle than idol singer if she ever did.

Than she smiled and leaned back as she thought of her friends. Usagi had finally married Mamoru shortly before Usa's birth and pretty much moved to Geneva, where Usagi hoped Usa wouldn't grow up to be the pink haired terror they all knew and feared. That and there was the fact that she was trying to set up a new Techno Mage Guild and was very busy to talk to a good number of Techno Mages from all over the galaxy. And than there was the fact that Usagi was pregnant again.

Ami was the other Senshi that had moved to Geneva, mostly because she had pretty much become one of Washuu... chan's assistants and did her own work at the still growing Terran Institute of Technology. And the TIT was literally ripping away scientist of all areas from their old jobs.

Rei was still back in Japan, being a shrine maiden, through it looked like she finally warmed up to Yuichiro and was dating him.

Makoto was sort of drifting on a greater scale. While everyone else was on Earth, she had gone off to explore the galaxy after finding out that the common arsenal of a Sailor Senshi/Techno Mage contained a Black Arrow Personal Transport.

Hotaru was finally growing up and would go to university, while Michiru and Haruka were doing what they always did. Through mainly each other...

And than there was Setsuna.

Minako had to chuckle. After meeting with 'Leather Butt' as Rei called the alternate Setsuna, theirs had changed greatly. If that was good or bad was debatable, especially considering her changed preference of clothing had changed from professional business woman more towards 'Leather Butt'. Setsuna's preference seemed to lay in latex rather than leather however.

The worst thing was, even heterosexual Minako had to give it to her, she looked hot that way. And Setsuna knew it. Besides that, she seemed to have to work through several millenia worth of sexual frustration.

She shuddered for a moment and closed her eyes to shake those images away. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Is this seat free?" a voice asked from the side and she looked up.

The owner of the voice was a maybe thirty year old average sized man, dressed in a rather normal jeans-shirt combo. He was rather attractive, through in a sowhat nerdy way, with his glasses being the main reason for that impression.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone," she said, causing the man to smirk slightly.

"That would be me," he said and sat down, placing his own cub of coffee in front of himself. "Inspector Lesley Moody, Scotland Yard."

Minako raised an eyebrow, while the proclaimed Inspector was busy to fish his ID from his jeans. After a moment he showed it to her. She had seen a few of these IDs before, during her career as Sailor V, so she knew how they looked like.

"Nice to meet you, Inspector," she said and held out her hand to shake his. "I hope you can tell me why you wanted to seem me than."

He chuckled and put his ID away before drinking of his coffee.

"Well, mainly because of a problem I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you, Sailor V," he said with a grin.

Minako returned the grin and leaned back.

"Oh really?"

He chuckled some more.

"You are looking at Scotland Yards resident 'Fox Mulder'," he said with a grin," mainly because I was a little too interested with the string of 'Youma related homicides' before the appearance of Sailor V and was stuck with the job of investigating strange and outlandish crimes."

He leaned back and laughed.

"I even got one of those corny 'I want to believe' posters in my office. And my colleagues have pinned a sign saying 'Torchwood' to my door."

Minako chuckled.

"I doubt that you can do much without Captain Jack," she teased and the Inspector laughed again.

"Pretty much," he said and shook his head. "Seriously. I need your help with a whole string of cases that started to pile up on my desk in the last weeks. Very strange cases that I am forced to close by my superiors before I can even start to investigate."

Minako frowned and looked at him as he leaned forward.

"And how could I help."

He breathed in deep and shook his head.

"They are eerily similar to the 'youma related homicides' and another string of cases fifteen years back. I even have two cases of the homicide of complete villages, through those are mainly in the Scottish Highlands. But those cases are very similar to my cases."

He sighed.

"Especially what witnesses appeared to have seen and are completely inconsistent with the bodies."

Minako swallowed as the Inspector ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It seems that those villages were raided by Scottish Freedom Fighters on horseback... While there were some cases of rape, none of the victims have any apparent injuries and seemed to have simply died. Besides the fact that the last raid of Scottish Freedom Fighters on horseback happened centuries ago."

Minako looked at him for a long time.

"And how could I help with that?"

Outside the light of the day seemed to dim slightly and got a green tint as one of the massive Solar Trees passed between London and the sun on its orbit, a normal occurrence nowadays.

The Inspector sighed again.

"Mainly because I hope that you could provide me with some magical... Okay, techno-magical insight because I got a very strange suspicion..."

Between the people moving over Piccadilly Circus a man dressed in robes stopped to look into the sky for a moment, mesmerized by the green object moving over the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------

Minako followed Inspector Lesley Moody out of the elevator that had brought them into one of the subterran levels of the New Scotland Yard building and the smell immediately called up pictures of the past.

She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to shut away the pictures.

"Are you okay?" she heard Lesley ask and opened her eyes again, breathing in deep.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice," The smell..."

Lesley nodded.

"I can understand that," he said," This is a mortuary after all..."

Minako shook her head a little.

"It reminded me of the time after First Impact," she said and walked up to him to follow him through one of the larger rooms, lined with rows of cold chambers.

"I helped in Nerima and Jubaan in the rescue effort."

She gave him a weak smile.

"So I don't think I'm going to throw up because of the smell or the sight of dead bodies. I saw my share of them back than. Still creeps me out..."

Lesley nodded. Minako shuddered and looked left and right to the cold chambers. It wasn't really the sight or smell of a dead body, but another thing. Any dead body still had a minute amount of life energy in them and it had freaked everyone during Nerima and Jubaan, until Amy had explained that the human body died slowly after the heart stopped or what ever killed it, slowly using up what was left of life energy. Another thing were the large number of symbiotic bacteria that lived in the intestine tract of the human body and had their own life energy and continued to life for quite some time, as well as the life forms that took care of decompositions.

"Here we are," Lesley stated and Minako looked at the face of a very small woman in a white lab coat who smiled at her.

"Dr. Amanda O'Conner, one of our coroners."

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. O'Conner said with a smile and extended her hand towards Minako." Lesley told me you wanted to see the bodies of the Orbany case."

"Minako Aino," she answered and shook the coroners hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. O'Conner answered and pulled a step ladder up to her and stepped up on it looking at the number of the cold chamber." Mr. Marcus Orbany. One of the latest victims of this strange string of homicides."

He opened the chamber and pulled out the tray with the body on it. He pulled back the sheet covering the body and frowned. Minako stared down at the broken pale body of a heavy set man.

"He died of bloodloss," he stated and closed his eyes for a moment." His genitals were cut from his body."

Minako closed her eyes and winced.

"The cut is very neat and clean and most likely done by a surgeon using a scalpel and under full anesthesia However... According to the reports they were cut of by his wife using a kitchen knife . There are also a large number of broken bones. Obviously done by something along the lines of a sledge hammer. However, the body lacks the hematoma that would normally develop in such a case. A sledge hammer also wouldn't completely shred the muscle tissue into mince meat."

Minako winced again at the rather detached and cold voice of Dr. O'Conner, which was quite different to the tone she had used at the meeting. But Minako knew that the coroner once stated the facts and tried not to get attached to the people...

Dr. O'Conner pushed the tray back into the cold chamber and closed it before pushing herself and the step ladder to the next chamber.

"Daniel Orbany," she said, opening the chamber." The nine year old son of Mr. Orbany."

Minako breathed in deep as she looked down at the pale body of a young boy, whose entire face was completely unrecognizable. But this wasn't the first time she had seen such a mutilated body.

"He is completely covered by hematoma and his face seemed to have meet with a sledge hammer. It also broke his scull and he died from a multitude of bone fragments in his brain. He had also been..."

O'Conner herself stopped and breathed in deep.

"...been raped before he died. Maybe while he died."

Again the cvold chamber was closed and they went to the next chamber.

"Marcy Orbany, the twin sister of Daniel."

As Minako looked into the girls face she couldn't help but notice how cute she had been, maybe she would have grown up to be a beautiful teen who would have turned the heads of a number of boys.

"Her dead was less gruesome, but only barely."

Minako's glance went deeper and she caught sight of two patches of red just beneath the sheet and a red line across her throat.

"Like her brother, she has been raped before her death and the culprit, or rather culprits as I found several samples of sperm from different males. But that is not all. They cut large patches of skin from her chest with what looks like a kitchen knife. But again the cut is too clean and neat for a kitchen knife. She than was killed by slitting her throat and massive blood loss."

For Minako this was slowly turning into something else than the broken and mutilated bodies she had seen in Nerima and Jubaan. Back than she hadn't known much about them or how they died.

As O'Conner closed the cold chamber, Minako had to fight with all her power not to vomit at the spot.

"And finally, Mrs. Anna Orbany."

Again Minako stared down at a pale dead body. But there was something different about her.

"Mrs. Orbany was raped before her death and she is the only one who hasn't been mutilated or other wise killed in a brutal way. In fact I have no idea what she died of. The report says that she died from an overdose, but there weren't any substances in her blood besides some acetylsalicylic acid, commonly called Asperin."

Minako stared at the body until it suddenly made click.

"There isn't any life energy left in her," she said with a low voice causing O'Conner and Lesley to blink.

"What?" O'Conner asked and looked at Minako as if she had grown a second head.

"I believe she refers to the 'youma related homicides' several years ago. These youma were 'stealing' life energy after all."

Minako nodded weakly.

"If a body doesn't have life energy in them they simply die."

O'Conner gave Minako a short glare before her face lit up a little.

"Oh yes... Minako Aino... You were Sailor V back than."

Minako again nodded weakly.

"So Mrs. Orbany was drained by a youma?"

Minako shook her head.

"That is not possible," she said," Pluto told us that any youma was destroyed after the destruction of their masters..."

Lesley crossed his arms and seemed to think for a moment.

"She was drained of all her life energy."

Than he blinked.

"That would mean a normal dead body would have life energy?"

"Yes," Minako said with a nod and explained.

The two employees of Scotland Yard nodded after she finished.

"Sounds about right," O'Conner said," So the flora in her ingestion tract is also dead."

"But what could have drained her?"

O'Conner shrugged and closed the cold chamber again.

"Sorry, that I can't help you more, but there is an overdose waiting for me. Not that he would run away."

Lesley smiles weakly and put his hand on Minako's shoulder.

"You want to go to the toilet," he asked and Minako just nodded as she felt bile raising up.

-------------------------------------------

Minako couldn't help but stare a little at the rows of houses that looked exactly the same. Left and right of the street the houses were standing and as she looked into the other direction, the street continued with the same houses.

"Number 34 Privet Drive," Lesley said as he looked at the house he had parked in front of. "The home of the Orbanys."

Minako turned to look at the house, while Lesley watched her, leaning on the car. The house didn't look very different compared to the other houses in the street, only the yellow plastic band that spanned across the yard and the seal on the door was setting it apart from the rest of the rather bald houses.

"These houses always remind me of 'Podpeople'," Lesley noted dryly.

Minako looked at him and the snug look on his face.

"I grew up in one a street like this," he said with a shrug." I'm glad that I was able to escape to London."

"You should have followed the footsteps of your father, young man," a high pitched voice suddenly said from behind.

Lesley looked startled and rapidly adopted a face that seemed to say 'Please shoot me now' before turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Mrs. Corvington," he answered and moved slightly to allow Minako to get a look at the woman in question." I didn't knew that you moved."

The woman in question was looking very much like Minako always imagined an elder British woman, of course this image had always been colored by Mrs. Marple. Graying hair, a little smaller than Minako, black clothes and a small dog, a West Highland Terrier by the look of it, who was sniffing at Lesley's leg.

"I have moved in with my son," Mrs. Corvington noted before looking towards the house that used to belong to the Orbanys. "I heard you made it to Inspector. Are you responsible for the death of the Orbanys?"

Lesley sighed and nodded, while the dog had enough of sniffing at the leg and looked up towards Lesley.

"Yes."

Mrs. Corvington shook her head and sighed loudly.

"Bad thing that," she said and Lesley rolled his eyes.

Or course the elder woman saw it.

"Don't roll your eyes on me, young man."

She sighed again and the small white terrier jumped up on Lesley's leg.

"They were such nice people," she said," I can't imagine why someone would do something this horrible to them. The kids were such sweethearts."

While his owner continued to unpack her gossip about the Orbanys and the rest of the neighborhood, the dog began to hump Lesley's leg. Mrs. Corvington didn't notice or pretended that she didn't notice, while Minako couldn't help but try and suppress a giggle as Lesley tried to shake of the dog.

"They were so much nicer than the Dusleys from Number Four. Their Dudley is such a bully, always picking on poor Harry. Just like his father."

Mrs. Corvington shook her head.

"These Dusleys are not normal," she said and tried not to speak so loud and failed miserably.

Minako had this feeling that Mrs. Corvington was speaking as loud because of the horsefaced, blond woman that passed them on the other side the the street, glaring at the Orbany house.

"They way they treated poor Harry. He is much better off in that school he is now."

The woman shook her head.

"I can't imagine how such a nice boy could be place such as the St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."

Again she spoke a little louder, just enough to cause the horsefaced woman to stop and glare at Mrs. Corvington, before striding away with her nose pointed towards the sky as if she was something better.

"I take it that was Mrs. Dusley," Minako noted as she looked after the woman, glad to be distracted from the dog.

"Why yes," Mrs. Corvington said." She is always spoiling her son, Dudley, while poor Harry got nothing."

Lesley rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Mrs. Corvington, I fear that I have to cut my visit short. I just wanted to show my new partner the site of the crime we are investigating. We need to be going."

His eyes were going to Minako who got the clue and got into the car, a 2006 VW Beetle with fusion cell and E-Drive.

Mrs. Corvington smiled at Lesley and nodded, pulling at the leash of her dog, who obediently let go of Lesley's leg, leaving a small wet spot as it seemed.

"Of course," she said."I hope you find the one who was responsible. But be careful, I suspect that it were Wizards..."

Lesley nodded and got into the car himself.

"Oh, could you please look after Harry Potter at St Brutus and make sure he gets treated nicely? He has such a hard life with the Duselys."

Lesley set on a fake smile and nodded.

"I will see what I can do, Mrs. Corvington," he said and started the car." It was nice to see you again."

As the car silently began to move the elder woman waved after them and Lesley showed a face of disgust.

"Mrs. Corvington was our neighbor in my childhood," he said and rolled his eyes." That woman lived of gossip. That and all that talk about Wizards and Witches that torment her in her sleep..."

He shook his head.

"Crazy old woman..."

Minako looked at him with a smug grin.

"And what am I, chopped stomach?"

Lesley blinked and looked at Minako for a moment.

"What?"

-------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute," Lesley suddenly said and looked at Minako.

Minako blinked rapidly.

"Eyes on the street," she said as Lesley narrowly avoided crashing into a truck that came down the street.

"Sorry..." Lesley said, his eyes locking back on the street as the truck passed them with bellowing horn.

"This name," he said after a moment," Harry Potter, I've heard it before. And 'Dusley'. That name also rings a bell."

"Oh?" Minako asked and looked after the truck.

Lesley nodded and concentrated to find a place where he could stop.

"I was about to tell you about that particular case anyway. It was last September. The first attack of what could be described as Youma."

That got Minako's interest, as Lesley looked around and found a place to park his car.

"Or at least something very similar to Youma anyway. The thing is that several of these creatures attacked Privet Drive. More exactly The Dusleys and Harry Potter."

Minako shook her head.

"That can't be. Youma don't wok well with each other. And there haven't been any Youma attacks I know of since 2002, when we defeated Sailor Galaxia. They were always destroyed when we... dealt with their masters, mistresses... whatever..."

By now Lesley had parked the car and pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"Interesting. Especially since it seem that you, or rather Sailor V, has defeated these Youmas..."

"What?" Minako looked at Lesley as if he had grown another head.

"I know," he said with a chuckle." I already checked. As the attack happened, you were busy with a concert in Kobe."

"Than what did happen."

"I have no idea."

Lesley shrugged and opened his cellphone by pulling the flexible screen sideways out of the phone, causing the organic display to light up and stiffen as it had been pulled out completely.

"I got a friend at SCD5," he noted and let the fingers of one hand glide over the touch sensitive display.

"Inspector Donning," a pleasant female voice came through the speaker of the phone, while the display didn't change.

Lesley chuckled a little.

"Hey, Anne, it's Lesley."

The woman on the other end counter chuckled.

"Moody, what can I do to you?"

Lesley snorted.

"Inflict some help on me," he answered." I need you to look into a young boy, Harry Potter. As far as I know he was sent to a place called..."

He thought for a moment, trying to remember what it was.

"Ahh... yes, St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys..."

"What?" Anne's voice came over the phone." There is no place called 'St Brutus'. But I do have a hit on this Harry Potter."

Lesley looked puzzled at that little piece of information.

"Are you sure that this St Brutus doesn't exist? My... tab isn't usually wrong."

"I am sure," Anne replied." Why do you want that info about the Potter boy?"

"One of those cases of mine," he said." That Youma Attack last September."

Anne chuckled.

"Okay, here it is. Harry Potter, born July 31st 1991 to James Potter and Lilly Potter, born Evans. Orphaned October 31st 1992, send to live with his aunt Petunia Dusley, born Evans, sister to Lilly Potter, and her husband Vernon Dusley. Hmmm..."

Minako and Lesley both looked at the display, even if they didn't see much.

"There are quite a few cases for child abuse filed against the Dusley, but the investigators never found much. Quite the opposite. It seems that the Dusleys have always been good to Harry."

Lesley shook his head.

"Doesn't match my... tab..."

"Sorry," Anne said," but that is what is in the system."

Lesley nodded.

"Can you tell me where Harry goes to school? I need to talk to him and from what 'I' know I don't think that it would be good to talk to these Dusley's."

"One moment... Ah, yes... Some private boarding school named Hogwarts... No address..."

Lesley sighed.

"Thanks anyway," he said," I owe you one."

Anne chuckled again.

"I know this nice Indian Restaurant where you could invite me to."

Lesley laughed.

"I try to remember," he said with a grin." I guess I'll see you later than."

"Later, Lesley."

With that he pushed the display back into the phone and sighed again.

"So much for that..." he said dryly.

Minako looked at him, as he leaned back.

"And what now?"

"No idea..."


	3. Chapter 3

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------

Someone in the clothes of a 'muggle' was a strange sight at the St Mungo's Hospital, especially in the incurable wing. A maybe fifty year old man wearing a GDI dress uniform and the rank of a Lieutenant Colonel was even more strange for a place like this.

This man was sitting sitting on a bench, a woman about ten or so years younger sitting next to him, her head laying on his shoulder, while he had placed his arm around her. She wore the robes that were admitted to a patent in this ward.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been here the last two years," the man said softly, fully well knowing that she didn't really understood or remembered him.

The woman smiled at him and began to play with the bottoms of the uniform, while the man breathed in deep, his hand stroking her hair slightly.

"I like you," she said in a childish voice and caused him to breath in deep again.

"I know, Alice," he replied," I know."

They sat there for some time before a male grumpy sounding voice came from behind.

"One of those 'World Wars' again?" the voice asked and the man turned slightly to look at the other man.

"More like a 'War of the Worlds'," the man said dryly." It might be good for the Wizarding World to look at the outside world once in a while. Or it could come to bite you in the arse."

The man snorted, sitting onto a bench opposite of the Colonel. He was older than the Colonel and looked like he had been carved from a block of wood with only the barest understanding of the human form.

"It's not like the muggles could come up with something..."

The Colonel interrupted the man.

"So much for 'constant vigilance'," he said with a snort." The world around you is changing faster than ever before. Get a Times instead of a Quiddler."

The man gave the Colonel a wry look.

"As if I would read something like that."

The Colonel looked around and than noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the other mans pocket, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

The man said nothing, but looked at the Colonel and Alice for a long time, saying nothing.

"She misses you," the man said after a while." Even if she doesn't remember any of us or Neville, she missed you. You should have seen her the last two years when you weren't there."

The Colonel closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hard to get leave to visit my sister when I can't officially admit that she exists without the Ministry breathing down my neck. Even more when I'm in action."

The man looked the Colonel in the eyes.

"If you hadn't left for the Magical World..."

Again the Colonel interrupted him.

"I wouldn't have been able to find a good job. You know how they treat Squibs. In the normal world I do have a good job. I got a wife and three good kids. One of them even comes after you and Alice."

The man raised his eyesbrows.

"Oh?"

The Colonel chuckled slightly.

"He's even after Death Eaters, even if he doesn't know about them. The Ministry is oblivating witnesses left and right. But he knows that something is up. It's only a matter of time until he runs into Death Eaters. Especially with me as his father and you as his grandfather."

The man nodded.

"I will take a look at him," he said, earning a hard glare from the Colonel.

"You are not going to oblivate him."

"Why would I do something like that?"

The Colonel snorted.

"I know you..."

An uneasy silence descended over the two man and Alice, who was oblivious to the conversation.

After a few moments the Colonel reached into his pocket and removed a small package. He smiled a little and gave it to Alice.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," he said and with a shout of glee, Alice took the package, ripping away the paper of it.

She opened the package and pulled out a smaller package first. With great interest she opened the smaller package and pulled chain with a black piece of metal hanging from it as a pendant.

The Colonel and the man smiled at that.

"What is that?" the man asked.

"A keepsake of sorts," the Colonel answered, his eyes suddenly heavy from a bad memory," from a fallen friend. Maybe it brings her luck."

The man nodded sadly and breathed in deep.

"How did he go?"

The Colonel had a far away look in his eyes as he answered.

"Alexander did go as a true hero, saving the lives of a hundred thousand innocents."

He breathed in deep.

"I swear that the battle stopped for a few seconds when he died. I doubt that anyone will forget his last words."

"Lo, there do I see my father," Alice suddenly began to say.

"Lo, there do I see my mother, my sisters and my brothers.

Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning.

Lo, they do call to me.

They bid me take my place on Asgard in the halls of Valhalla,

Where the brave may live forever."

Both man looked at her in surprise before the Colonel smiled sadly.

"I see that her Legilimency are still active."

"For the Honor of the Regiment," Alice continued, pulling the plastic model of a BBL-01 Super Heavy Tank, nicknamed 'BOLO Mk XXXIII', from the package.

The man nodded and they both looked as Alice stroked the plastic model lovingly as if it was a pet.

"I hope I will die with half of his dignity when the time comes."

Again there was a silence. Than the Colonel closed his eyes.

"This is all my fault," he said," I should have been there, not in Iraq."

The man looked at him.

"You would have been killed by LeStrange."

"But I would have died trying," the Colonel said hotly." If I even get my hands on that Bitch, I will repay her double and thrice for what she did to Alice and Frank. And I'll give what is left of her as present to Neville."

"Get in the line," the man said and once again a silence descended upon them.

"We should go now," the man said after several minutes of silence." Neville and Augusta should be here in a few minutes."

The Colonel sighed and nodded.

"I have to go now, Alice," he gently said and placed a short kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

He stood up, and joined the other man, leaving the room. Unnoticed by either man, a black robed individual glared after them before following the Colonel.

Alice Longbottom, born Moody, was left behind, mesmerized playing with the plastic model, waiting for her son, even if she never remembered him.

-------------------------------------------

Minako raised an eyebrow as the E-Beetle stopped in yet another of these conform streets. The houses were all looking the same, safe for the cars standing in front of the garages or the front lawns. This tree was less conform then Privet Drive however.

"And why are we here now?" she asked and looked at Lesley who was stepping out of the car.

Lesley chuckled slightly.

"Well... I remembered seeing a book called 'Hogwarts, A History' or something like that in the bookshelves of my parents. Or at least something similar with the name of that school the Potter boy is in. Maybe we can get an address from there..."

Minako gave him a wry look after leaving the car and slowly walking towards the door.

"Anything I should know?"

"Other than my mother being an artist, my sister coming after her and my little brother being a WoW nerd, only that my father is a Hell Jumper."

Minako blinked.

"A Hell Jumper? As in jumping-out-of-a-spaceship-in-power-armor-and-reentering-atmosphere-to-land Hell Jumper?"

Lesley grinned and pressed the button of the doorbell.

"Yes," he confirmed with a grin," Lieutenant Colonel Rupert Moody. Was rather busy during the war."

"I'm coming," a female voice came through the door.

"I'll bet," Minako noted dryly, remembering that the Hell Jumpers were the first ones to go down with the BOLOs.

The door opened and a maybe fifty year old rather normal looking blond woman opened the door, through she was wearing blue coveralls covered in some sort of gray dust. She smiled and proceeded to hug Lesley covering him too in the gray dust. Minako who stood next to them notes that the gray dust was smelling of concrete.

"Lesley," the woman said." I didn't know you wanted to come."

Lesley chuckled.

"I didn't know it myself," he answered." It just came to it. Can I come in?"

The woman smiled.

"Of course," she said smiling and stepped aside to let them in." Finally found a girlfriend?"

Lesley groaned and Minako couldn't help but chuckle slightly even if she blushed slightly.

"Mo-om," he whined slightly.

His mother looked Minako over and than looked back at Lesley disapprovingly.

"She's my partner in the case I'm working on," Lesley said finally, writhing slightly under his mothers look," Mom, Minako Aino. Minako, my mother, Anna Moody."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Moody," Minako said and held out her hand to allow the older woman to shake it.

Anna nodded and smiled at her.

"Likewise," she said and Minako noted that Anna did have a rather strong grip." How is working with my son?"

Minako chuckled slightly, following both into the kitchen.

"No idea, I just started working with him this morning."

"Oh?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and Lesley rolled his eyes.

"Mom," he slowly said," We're sort of officially here."

That caused Anna to blink.

"It's your brother, isn't it? He did something with that computer of his and..."

Again Lesley rolled his eyes.

"No, Mom," he said and sighed." It's one of the books of dad. It's kind of relevant to the case."

There was a loud sound of an elder still gasoline using car coming from the outside that stopped after a few moments.

"Speaking of your father," Anna noted," That should be him."

Her eyes went towards the calender pinned to the fridge.

"He's going to be depressed for the entire week..." she said softly.

Minako blinked and Lesley sighed, shaking his head.

"Every year the same day for the last fifteen years..."

As she heard the door to the house being opened, Minako blinked. Something that resembled a techno-magical teleportation had happened not too far away. She than shrugged. Maybe a glitch in her implants.

After a moment, a man in GDI uniform entered the kitchen, a look of faint depression on his face. The rank marking of a Lieutenant Colonel, told Minako that this man was Rupert Moody. He smiled slightly as he saw Lesley, through the look of depression didn't quite leave his face.

"Lesley," he said and grabbed his son into a manly hug." Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, dad," Lesley answered and came down to business." I need your help."

Rupert raised an eyebrow and than looked over at Minako. For a moment she thought she was seeing some pride in his eyes, just after he had recognized her.

"Of course," he said and looked at Minako," But first thing first and you introduce me to your friend. Girlfriend I hope."

Lesley rolled his eyes, Anna laughed and Minako chuckled, again blushing a little.

"Minako Aino," Lesley said after giving his father a friendly jab into the side." Minako, my father."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel," she said and once again presented her hand to shake another.

The Colonel also had a rather good grip as he shook her hand.

"Ms. Aino."

Than the looked at his son.

"Okay, what can I help you with."

Lesley slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, followed by this parents and Minako.

"I might have found a lead to my 'special cases'. The thing is that this lead is a young boy, who is on a private boarding school, named Hogwarts."

The Colonels eyes lit up in recognition, while Anna raised an eyebrow. Lesley walked towards a bookshelve and began to look over the backs of the books.

"The thing is that I haven't been able to find the address of the school. But I remember that we had a book names 'Hagwarts, A History' or something along that line."

The Colonels eyes went towards another of the bookshelves and slowly sat down in one of the chairs.

"Could be, my father..."

The Colonel was interrupted as the large window of the living room was blasted in by an invisible force.


	4. Chapter 4

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------

Several yells of 'Petrificus Totalus' were heard and Minako felt a wave of techno-magic wash over her. She had been completely surprised by it. Mostly because the only techno-mages she knew were her friends and some of the people helping Usagi set up her own Techno Mage Guild.

Her body locked up instantly and she was able to see several men in black robes, silver skull masks covering their faces.

Laughter was coming from one of the men.

"This is the family of the great Alastor Moody?" the man asked and laughed again.

"A squib and his muggle brood," another sneered.

Minako narrowed her eyes as her implants fought the paralyzing energies. Over the last few years, since the short encounter with several Shadows, she hadn't really needed to keep her internal defenses up, so the magical attack had gotten her with her pants dropped so to speak and she needed to get over it.

However, she had this feeling that these men were connected to the case of Inspector Moody.

One of the men stepped up to the Colonel, while two other disappeared into the house, no doubt looking for anyone else. True enough, she could hear two other shouts of 'Petrificus Totalus' and the tingle of techno-magic being used.

The man in front of the Colonel leaned closer, staring into the furious eyes of the GDI officer.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and than sending a message to your father."

Minako glared at the man, much like the Colonel and Lesley. She noted that each of the men was carrying a stick in their hands, holding them pointed into their general directions.

"Never mess with Lord Voldemort and the Dearth Eaters."

"Look what we have found," another voice came from the direction where the two other robed men had disappeared in. "Two of his brats."

True enough two shaped floated into the room, before being dumped onto the ground very uncomfortably. One was a young woman of Minako's age, dressed in a blue coverall and covered in gray concrete dust, while the other was a teenaged boy, dressed in slacks and an EVE Online T-Shirt.

The man standing in front of the Colonel turned his head slightly and laughed again, before looking back at the Colonel.

"I tell you what," he said," I'm going to allow you to watch how your brood is raped and dies before killing you? How does that sound?"

The look in the Colonels eyes became murderous and Minako was willing to bet that he wanted to jump up and throttle the man to death. Through considering that he was a Hell Jumper, and as such at least slightly insane, he would most likely come up with another way to slowly kill the man.

"I don't think so," Minako finally said, as her implants had fought down the paralysis and crossed her arms over her chest, defenses ready now.

"What?"

She grinned evilly and with just a thought she used her specialized abilities to cast a light plasma fire around her entire body, giving her a slightly satanic look, while doubling as weak shield against most energy weapons and even technomagical energies.

"How about I kick your collective asses?"

"CURICO!" several of the men shouted at once and this time Minako was able to sense how the technomagical energies flowed from the implants of the men through the sticks and than flew towards her.

Minako long since knew that her implants had activated the Ancient genes in her body and that as such she was faster and stronger than most humans. Added to that where the implants and made her faster than most people with activated Ancient genes.

So, in a move that had been drilled into her while she took up the Marine Corps on their invitation to get some military training, she dropped to the floor rolling out of the way of the attacks, while drawing her own technomagical energies into her hands. She came into a crouch as n trust out her hands, causing a pair of plasma balls to form and shoot towards two of the black robed men.

One was hit by a plasma ball and thrown backwards, straight into a wall with enough force to be knocked out. The second man was able to dodge the ball.

With a sharp movement, she dodged again, this time to several shouts of 'Reducto'. Throwing herself behind a couch, she glared at Lesley and his family, pushing energy towards them to break the paralysis.

This caused the assailants to be confused as their intended victims all began to move, the two women and the teenager throwing themselves out of the window, while Lesley tried to take his gun out as fast as possible, while the Colonel jumped out of the chair and launched himself at one of the men.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see how the Colonel punched out the lights of one of them men, while Lesley pointed his gun, a PPG-1 by the looks of it, at one of the men and shot.

The rest of the fight was short, brutal and oddly one sided.

The last to stand was the man that had threatened the Colonels family. He was quickly hoisted up by the Colonel, who glared at him.

"Yipy-ka-yeah, Butter blossom," he said with a grim smile and punched him out.

As the man fell to the ground, Minako was able to feel the same teleportation energy flaring up again and the body was whisked away.

The stood in the completely totaled living room, several men in black robed and silver skull masks on the ground around them. Lesley looked at his father.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded to know.

-------------------------------------------

The Colonel looked at Minako and his son, before breathing in deep and closing his eyes. He knew that the Ministry would be here in the next ten or so minutes and while he himself was a Squib and could get around being oblivated. His family and the woman his son and brought with him on the other side.

A memory tingled on the back of his mind, concerning the young woman and the fact that she had used what he saw as being magic. Than it made click, remembering several news broadcasts, the case his son was working at and the youma incidents several years back in 2000.

Minako Aino was Sailor Venus one of the Technomages. For a moment he wondered if wizards and witches were related to technomages in any effect, but brushed the thoughts away for the moment.

Instead he looked at the rest of his family.

"Anna, take Susan and Roger. Get with Lesley and into his apartment. I will follow you later and explain everything."

His family looked at him like he had grown a second head as he walked over to a book shelve. Behind him, Lesley was ready to call the police, he had already unfolded his cell phone.

"I need to call my colleagues," he said." And we all need to remain here."

The Colonel turned around and looked straight at Lesley.

"Lesley, take your mother and your silbings and get to your apartment. I swear that I have a good explanation for this."

Minako narrowed her eyes as she looked at the Colonel.

"Like why these guys were using technomagic?" she asked, kicking one of the men into his side, waking him up.

Before he could get his bearings together, she slammed a low powered plasma into him, enough to knock him out and make his clothing smoke slightly, but not injuring him very much.

The Colonel sighed and took two books from the shelve and handed them to Lesley.

"These books will help a little," he said and Minako was able to read the backs of the books.

One was named 'Hogwarts, A History', while the other was named 'So you are a Witch?'. She blinked for a moment and than looked at the Colonel.

"I will explain everything later. Now go."

Lesley frowned and put the books under an arm, pulling out several plastic straps.

"For our friends," he said ad gave his father a glare." I hope you have a good explanation."

The Colonel just nodded, while Minako noted that she needed to call in some reinforcements. One would be her roommate, if he had gotten back from his several day long tour of clubbing, while the other was calling in a favor from General Clark. Maybe he could spare one of his SpecOps Jedi?

-------------------------------------------

"General Clark calls for you, Alania-san."

Jedi Knight Alania Ramius, former slave of the Doranians, former KGB analyst and ex-spy, turned around to look at the large blue four legged machine, smiling slightly as she did so.

For a moment she wondered why these little war machines had these child like voices, this child like personality and this cuteness effect on people. Than again the Tachikomas were exactly like they had been in the Ghost in the Shell anime. Many fans had called for their production by Seburo Industries and the armed forces had taken to them and they fast became the mascots of various military units. The fact that they were sentient war machines was mostly forgotten, but they wee able to do massive damage, much like their massive 'brothers' the BOLOs.

Alania nodded and patted the blue Tachikoma, incidently called Tachikoma, who had been assigned as her 'babysitter' and had ended up being her close friend.

"Than lets see what he does want from us," she said, her English still carrying a slight Russian accent.

Ever since her uncle, whom she had thought to be dead, sunk with his ship _Red October_, had saved her from the Doranian Cruiser and her former 'owner', she had felt powerless. She had never again wanted to be powerless and a slave. Sometimes the psychologists called it an obsession of her, but for them it was understandable.

But part of this would always be with her. Her uncle, now called Marco Ramsey, and commander of the Nautilus, had asked Professor Washuu to change her back into a full human, but Washuu had declined. While the change wouldn't be a problem, Alania's mind would be. Washuu had told them about several tests she had done with volunteers in the Galactic Academy, involving splicing (and incidently developing the Kappa ray). While the change was reversable without problems for the first few month, it would be more of a psychological problem in the later month, going as far as shutting down the entire concious mind of a person when s/he had been transformed for a time longer than two years, resulting in a deep coma, where the victim never woke up again.

Alania had been transformed for more than two years and Washuu had been reluctant to do it. After some talk she had done it, but reversed the transformation back to human after the first symptoms of the coma were showing.

The Jedi Program of GDI had given Alania a chance to get at least away from feeling power and helpless. She had been accepted and gone through the activation of the Ancient Genes as well as implanting before her obsession had been discovered. General Clark himself had allowed her to continue the training, but ordered Tachikoma to remain by her side.

Just a week ago, Alania had finished the training and now was called Jedi Knight, even if most people laughed at it. But than again, the entire SOLDIER program was designed to confuse the rest of the galaxy as well as giving Earth something to counter the Jurian Knights and the Minbari Rangers. The Jedi's were only the most visible part of the entire program and were presenting themselves as Jedi from the movies to the galaxy.

Alania considered herself to be more of a 'Dark Jedi'. She knew her obsession with being able to defend her freedom with everything she could do and wanted to project an image of 'Don't screw with me', resulting in a dark mode of dress. Her standard 'Jedi uniform' both her Jedi issue Gasium as well as the Jedi issue robe/cloak were looking very much like black leather and projected that image very much.

Most who knew her however, knew that she was a nice person.

She slowly followed Tachikoma as it knew the way to where ever General Clark was at the moment. Not very surprisingly, he was at the firing range with 'Ding' Chavez, who happened to be his second in command of the SOLDIER program.

He smiled lightly as she entered the firing range and walked towards her. Behind him 'Ding' aimed his 'Force Lance', the standard Jedi weapon, a mix of plasma sword, expandable staff, plasma gun and Swiss Army knife, down range, firing it at a target that looked very much like Doranian Powered Armor.

He, like Alania and Clark didn't need any protection as the implants were filtering out any loud sounds to protect the ears.

"Good to see you, Alania," Clark said and Alania nodded.

"What do you need of me, sir?"

Clark chuckled a little.

"A friend of mine called. Minako Aino, aka Sailor Venus, called me, asking for some help for herself and the London Metropolitan Police in a special case. I don't really know what, but I think it might be related to the recent string of strange murders."

Alania nodded.

"I want you to lend her a hand. Get your ears wet so to speak."

Alania gave him a short look of mock disgust.

"I hate wet fur," she noted dryly and caused Clark to laugh.

He was a rather nice guy to most of his subordinates, especially his few Jedi.

-------------------------------------------

Two books smalled down on the living room table of Lesley Moodys apartment in Soho. It was a modest, modern looking apartment, large enough for a single. There was a large HDTV plasma screen hanging on one wall, they had gotten rather cheap over the last two years and you could get a decent model for under five hundred pounds, while a glass working desk with a widescreen display and an Alienware Box were standing in a corner facing a window.

Lesley was fast to get his mother into the kitchen, asking her to make coffee, while his brother and sister, still shaken from the attack flopped down on the couch facing the wall with the plasma screen.

Minako glared at the two books before grabbing 'So you are a Witch?' , opening the cover. The book exploded in a short lightshow, while a voice sounded from the book and a holographic image of a stereotypical wizard hovered over the book.

"So you are a Witch?" the voice from the book came asking," This book will give you a rundown of the Wizarding World. All you need to know to forget the Muggle World and become a member of a better society."

With that the lightshow and the wizard disappeared leaving everyone staring at the book, before Minako slammed it shut.

Than she looked at Lesley.

"You got an Asperine?"

"Huh?" came Lesleys answer as he blinked.

Minako breathed in deep and closed her eyes, massaging her temples slightly.

"I don't know how, but that book just tried to get into my head. Some sort of compulsion to read the book and something else... Can't say what through..."

Lesley nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and an Asperine.

"Here you go."

Minako nodded and swallowed the pill, before downing the water. Than she had a determined look on her face as she grabbed the book, prepared for the lightshow and the unbidden try of the book to get into her head.

She was interrupted by the bell of the apartment through. Lesley, still standing, sighed.

"I'll get it," he said and went to the door, opening it.

He blinked at the sight in front of the door. The first thing he did was to wonder if the person in front of him was either stuck in the eighties, had recently watched a Travolta movie or played to much Leasure Suit Larry, as said person was wearing a white leasure suit, white dress shirt and white shoes. Only than he registered that the person in front of him was what could be best described as a lean white haired catboy. White furred catears poked through a shock of white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, while a white tail was sticking out from behind the person. The rest was unmistakingly human.

"Yes?" he than asked the smaller catboy, who in response looked up, grinning.

By now Lesley had shaken of the strange look of the guy in front of him. He was living in Soho, he could deal with stuff like this. Absently he noted the slightly longer 'fangs' as well as the slitted blue eyes.

"Inspector Lesley Moody?" the guy asked and for a moment Lesley wondered if one of his colleagues was once again trying to play a joke on him by hiring a gay performance artist or something.

"Artemis!" the voice of Minako was coming from behind Lesley and the guy waved his hand and grinned at Lesley again.

"Can I come in?"

Lesley blinked once again but than moved aside to let the guy in. He idly noted that he was walking funny and that the grin of the guy was strangely sated. The suit wasn't exactly in a good condition either.

"Hey Minako," the guy said and than flopped down on a chair, wincing slightly as he did so.

Lesley came up from behind looking at this new 'partner' questioningly.

"Lesley, my roomie and part time pet, Artemis," Minako said rather absentmindedly before what she said cought up to her and she blushed. "Uhm... not like that..."

Artemis just chose to say nothing and chuckled a little, while Lesley shook his head for a moment.

"Where have you been anyway?" she asked trying to get away from her embarrasment.

"I had Snu Snu," Artemis just answered and grinned like he had just eaten a canary.

"Wah?" was all Minako could ask before she remembered a certain episode of Futurama and groaned." No, I'm not going to ask more..."

Instead she breathed in deep and looked at Lesley, while his mother came out of the kitchen with several mugs of coffee.

"Any idea when your father comes?"

Lesley shook his head negative and than patted Artemis shoulder.

"This all of your reinforcements?"

That resulted in an offended 'Hey' from Artemis and a negative shake of Minako's head.

"No. I hope General Clark get it here fast."

"Ohhh boy..." was Artemis comment," I hope its not Ding and Clark personally. Those guys are insane..."

-------------------------------------------

Alastor Moody knew something had been up when he has visited his daughter on her birthday and had indeed noted the wizard that had followed Rupert out of St. Mungo's thanks to his magical eyes that had brought him his nickname of 'Mad Eye'.

He in turn had chosen to follow the unknown wizard to the house of his son. The wizard had apparated out, just to return with a group of Death Eaters several minutes later.

Alastor had been ready to apparate out to get a few friends from the Auror department to help his son when several bursts of magic had prevented him . He had stared quite intensely at what was happening inside the house and what he had seen there had quite literally caused his jaw to unhinge and drop down, not quite touching the ground.

A rather young and petite young woman, that seemed to be the friend of his grandchild Lesley, had been able to free herself from a paralyzing curse before literally throwing fireballs at two Death Eaters, knocking them out. In the next moment she had somehow free both Rupert and Lesley, resulting in a short and quite brutal fight with his family and the young woman being the victors.

Only than he had noted that the young woman hadn't used a wand.

Not soon after Rupert had given Lesley two magical book before sending them all away, remaining behind to await the Aurors that would come in the next few minutes.

Alastor had than gotten back on his broom, following the muggle car into London.

There he had watched them to get out of it and into an apartment building over a pub. He continued to watch what happened there, his guts screaming that something was going on more and more. The appearance of a magical creature, some sort of cat-guy only cemented that feeling.

As he apparated away, to get to the Order, he never noticed his son getting out of his car, nor the blue buglike robot and the white-gray wolf person some minutes later walking down the street to get to the same pub.


	5. Chapter 5

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------

Colonel Rupert Moody eyed the wolflike Jedi sitting across the table, while she, his family, as well as Minako and the catboy were looking at him, just after he had finished a rather short explanation of the Wizarding World.

"Let me get this straight, Dad," Lesley said and intensely looked at him." You are telling us that there is an entire hidden society living among us for several hundred years, maybe longer. And to keep hidden they resort to changing the memory of everyone who had seen them and making up excuses?"

Rupert sighed.

"Yes," he said and closed his eyes for a moment.

"And you used to be one of them, but because you can't do magic, you couldn't get a job there and chose to join the rest of the world and the Army."

Again Rupert sighed, feeling a little guilty for not telling his family earlier.

"Yes," he said again.

The looks of betrayal he got from his wife and children were worse than anything he had lived through in during the Doranian War, including loosing his left arm.

"Why now?"

The question didn't come from Lesley, but rather from Mark, his youngest child. He seemed to take it with less problems than his mother or his siblings. Considering the last years, it was not very much of a problem to imagine why.

"The attack earlier," Rupert said," Those guys are called Death Eaters, a..."

For a moment he tried to come up with a word that described them best.

"A terroristic group inside the Wizarding World. They are following a man named Voldemort and try to take over the power of the Wizarding World, as well as killing all 'muggles', normal people, because they see them as being sub-human."

"Great," Anna noted dryly," Wannabe Nazis..."

For a moment he looked towards Alania, who was silent, listening to everything he said.

"And why did you get us away from home so fast?" came the question from his daughter.

"Because you would have mindwiped of what happened. I couldn't let that happen."

There were a few nods and a longer silence.

"Maybe you could tell me why you got this book than," Minako Aino asked and patted on the 'So you are a Wizard' book.

He shrugged a little.

"In case one of my children would be a wizard or a witch," he said and looked at his kids.

"Did you know that this book has several enchantments on it?"

Rupert blinked. That was news to him. Sure there was that flashy stuff on the frontpage, but the Sailor Senshi had used the plural, several enchantments.

"Only the lightshow," he said.

Minako frowned and placed her flat hand on the book.

"There is more than that. My TM sensors are reading several compulsions on the book. One is for the reader to continue reading until they have finished the book. The second is to remember as much as possible from the book. The third is to take everything in the book as face value. And the fourth to think that they are better than everyone else as being less fortunate then themselves and that they are better."

Rupert didn't know what to say. He had known that the book was specially for and given to every 'muggle-born', but he had never thought that the Ministry would resort to something like that.

"Shit."

Minako nodded slowly.

"Pretty much. What about Hogwarts?"

Rupert breathed in deep. He had to wrap his mind around the fact that the Ministry was becoming more and more a rather oppressive 'government' in his eyes, with the society that had been part of the first eighteen years of his life becoming less and less desirable to live in. It wasn't just the Death Eaters and the 'blood purity' bigots, but the ignorance he had seen when he entered St. Mugos and talked to his father.

For a moment he wondered what the Ministry would when they were presented with aliens, like the Nomads, the Dilgar or the Ferrons.

"A magical school. Young Wizard and Witches learn how to use magic there for seven years. I was never there. Its somewhere in Scotland. No idea were exactly."

Lesley developed a thoughtful look as he heard the last part and walked over towards his computer, switching it on.

"There are several of my cases from Scotland," he said, the computer already showing the desktop after only about ten seconds of booting." They were reports of Scotisch Freedom fighters on horseback attacking and killing several villages."

Rupert blinked, while Lesley started Google Earth.

"Can someone please turn on the TV and turn it on AV1?"

Mark just nodded and reached for the TV's remote, switching it on, changing the channel to AV1. The TV's display now showed the same view as the monitor of the computer.

"Lets see..."

Soon the display was zooming in on Scotland and several towns were highlighted.

"These are the places where it happened. I would guess they are close to Hogwarts."

He turned back towards his father.

"Can you tell me where Hogwarts is?"

Rupert opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it.

"No," he said and shook his head." I have no idea. Its on unplottable land. It can't appear on any map, much like most locations of the Wizarding World."

"That would be a problem," Lesley slowly said." If what you say is true, than I have the answer to my cases."

"As well as being able to uncover a secret society and possibly destroying a terroristic organization," Alania finally said." Not to mention that this Ministry of Magic can be seen as an oppressive regime in the Confederation."

Lesley sighed and Rupert nodded. He long since had thought that the Wizarding World needed to get reconnected to the rest of the world. Not really thinking of it, he massaged the wrist of his artificial arm, that wasn't looking or sounded like it was artificial, as he thought of the peg leg and the magical glass eyes of his father.

"We still need to find Hogwarts," Artemis noted, leaning back on the couch, where he had placed himself, trying to undress Rupert's daughter with his eyes.

Minako frowned for a moment before walking towards the computer and took the microphone of the VoiP system.

"Seneca?" she said into the 'phone," We could need your help here. I know you listened to it."

The monitor as well as the display changed, displaying a desolate landscape, with a massively armored figure standing in the center in front of something that looked like a pool. Said armored figure seemed to be black and had a very massive afro on his head and clutched an equally massive gun.

"Do not suffer the Witch!" the figure proclaimed loudly, pointing the gun at the screen.

Rupert blinked as Mark collapsed into giggles, while pointing his hand at the display.

"The pool's closed!" he was heard over his laughter.

This caused just about everyone else in the room to blink several times, while Minako sighed.

"Seneca, drop it," she said with another sigh.

The figure on the screen came closer until the upper part of the armor as well as the face was blocking the sight of the rest of the scene.

"I heard everything," the figure noted with a wry grin," and of course I help you. It's my job after all."

Than the figure scratched its chin with a massively gauntleted hand.

"That and making sure everyone gets his or her right amount of Spam and Pron of course..."

Mark, who had just recovered a little, just collapsed into laughter again, being ignored by the rest of the people in the small apartment.

"Could you get us the..."

Minako was interrupted by the figure.

".. the coordinates of this magical school?"

The figure grinned as Minako rolled her eyes.

"I just abducted one of the Beholders over Britain. Interesting how many tesseracts can be found in London alone. And than there are several in Scotland. I also noted some in the North Sea and in France."

"Tesseracts?"

"Or subspace pockets or whatever they are called today. Useful for hiding an entire solar system if you want."

Minako nodded.

"Is a tesseract somewhere close to the towns that had been slaughtered?"

"Yep. Not even twenty kilometers from each of the towns. I'm putting it on the Google Earth of this computer."

Than the figure grinned some more.

"I think this is interesting enough to scan the entire planet for these tesseracts and talk some with Nathan."

With that the image changed to a more South Park like landscape with Mr. Hanky standing the the middle.

"Hi di ho. See you later kids!"

The scene disappeared and showed the Google Earth display again.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the sentient Internet..." Minako said dryly.

-------------------------------------------

Harry James Potter just stared at his best female friend and for a moment wondered if she had done some potions that screwed with her mind. The most intelligent witch of her generation, according to a number of people, couldn't be this ignorant, could she?

Now that he thought about it, it seemed as if most of the muggle born wizards and witches likewise seemed to be rather ignorant. For a moment he looked down at his glass of water, wondering if there was something in the water supply, possibly thanks to currently-Headmistress Umbitch, that made them this ignorant to certain things in the world. The Muggle World that was, where they had been born.

His glance than went back to the small pamphlets and the cardbord tube laying next to a number of posters in the table. They had arrived about half an hour earlier with an Owl.

Harry had been VERY surprised that it had come from Dudley Dursley of all people, but than again his cousin had changed sowhat since the Dementor attack. Most likely he had asked Mrs. Flick to get the package to him.

Harry hadn't really known that Dudley had changed this much, through. It seemed that Dudley had been accepted at the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. Harry could imagine that it had to be something of a blow to the Dursleys, that their son would want to get into the military, where they couldn't pamper him. Harry on the other side could imagine why Dudley had done this behind his parents backs. One of the main reasons was being printed on a poster on the table in front of him.

Master Chief Petty Officer Johnathan 'Jack' O'Neill, a hero to Dudley and to pretty much every male kid in Dudley's school. So it wasn't all that surprising that Dudley had chosen to go through the Army course. Sure he was fifteen, or rather sixteen now, but the GDI Armed Forces had lowered their requirement age to get a good number of young officers to get into the new slots of the growing Armed Forces. And the invasions in the Doranian War had showed that they needed a good number of Army personal.

This brought him back to the present and to his friends, who were looking at the posters in front of them with strange looks on their faces, especially Hermione.

The questioning look on her face and the fact that any muggle born seemed to have forgotten about the Rest Of The World, as he had begun to call the 'muggle world' to himself, made him wonder if he was the only wizard in Hogwarts who knew what was going on in out there. Strangely enough he had to thank the Dursley's for that. Just because Dudley considered it a punishment to watch the news or read the Times, didn't mean that Harry did. But he had had the decency to look like he was being punished through.

"And what is this?" Ron asked and held up one of the GDI Recruitment Posters Dudley had send Harry.

"A Bold Bolonifar," was the comment of Luna Lovegood who had joined them sometime during the last five minutes, intensely staring at the posters.

Harry just blinked as he noticed Luna for the first time and than looked at her strangely. Than he looked at the poster with the words 'Lest we forget' printed boldly beneath.

He smiled a little wristfully as he remembered the BBC coverage on that particular hero, from early summer last year. His last words still sent a shudder down his back.

"A real hero," Harry said and sighed a little." Alexander fighting of a Doranian Cruiser to save a city from destruction."

"Looks like an ugly gray block shooting light at a disk to me," was Ron's comment.

Harry shook his head and waited for Hermione to say something.

"Looks like an overgrown tank fighting a flying saucer to me," said Hermione after a while." A poster for a movie?"

Harry was taken aback and looked at Hermione as if she had just transfigurated herself a second head.

"That overgrown tank," he said after a moment and after taking a sip of his water," is a BOLO. Don't tell me you don't know what a BOLO is. Or who Alexander is."

Hermione blinked twice before raising an eyebrow and placing the poster back on the table. She was about to say something but was interrupted by an all to familiar voice from behind them.

"Tell us, Potter," the voice said and Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy and his goons standing behind him." We all want to know."

Harry groaned and glared at Draco. Why had he decided to open his package in the library again, Harry wondered for a moment.

"Do you mind, this is a private conversation."

Draco sneered at Harry, not up to Snapes sneer quality but he was getting better, and grabbed another poster, this one showing a number of GDI Navy vessels in formation before the disk of Earth and a squadron of Vipers flying in formation in front of them, topped by 'Join now!'.

Draco frowned and sneered again as he crumbled the poster, throwing it in a corner.

"Muggle stuff," he noted and glared at Harry," ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry said nothing, but he could feel his eyebrow twitching, as he watched Draco turning with his flookies.

"Lets go," Draco said," let the mud-lovers be with their mud-stuff."

Harry glared after Draco. He was sure that Draco would tell it to Umbitch, who, in her hatred to muggles, would most likely try to take the posters and burn them.

"Lets get to the tower," he said and slowly began to gather the posters, and hit the Navy poster with a charm to un-crumble it." I'll tell you there..."


	6. Chapter 6

Minako Aino and the Secret Society

A Back Home AU

by Warringer

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------

Alastor Moody glanced over towards Sirius Black, who was sitting on the roof next to him, like him observing a small apartment on the other side of the street, before returning to watch one of the last parts of his family.

"Why is this so bloody important?" Sirius asked after a while, glancing at Moody.

"To make sure that they are not targeted by Death Eaters again," he answered.

"And why?"

Moody closed his eye for a moment and breathed in deep.

"Because they are my family," he answered with a low voice.

Normally he would have laughed at the thought of telling Black this little important piece of information, but today was different.

Sirius blinked.

"What?"

"Always vigilant," Moody said louder, enough to get Sirius to look at him strangely and shake his head, dropping the issue for the moment.

Unseen to Sirius, Moody closed his eye again and sighed.

Today was one of those days. Days where his chosen motto of life sounded hollow to him. Devoid of its meaning. At days like these, it seemed to stick out his tongue and mock him.

Always vigilant.

Yes, once again it sounded so bloody hollow that you could hide Daigon Alley in it.

Had he been vigilant as he found out that his only son was leaving the Wizarding World for good? Afterwards it had been so clear how many clues the greatest Auror of all times had missed about his son and his thoughts.

Had he been vigilant when the Death Eater he himself had observed killed his wife? It had been a shock to him when he had found out that Alexandra had been visiting an old friend, only to have the Death Eater kill them both to get back at Moody.

Had he been vigilant when LeStrange had tortured his daughter into insanity? He should have seen the clues that LeStrange had planned to abduct that particular pair of Aurors.

He breathed in deep and sighed again, his eyes locked at the now civilian clad form of his son Rupert.

For a moment he wished that Rupert wasn't a squib, that he was able to use magic. That he would have been able to follow his fathers and sisters footsteps and become an Auror. At least he had been able to make a career of his own, even if it was just in the muggle world.

His eye wandered over his daughter-in-law and his grandchildren. His grandchildren all looked to be older than Neville. Did they even know that he existed? Neville didn't even know that he was his grandfather.

Always vigilant.

Still hollow. Maybe even more so than before.

He should have been able to tell the signs of todays attack on his son and his family. The apparation of the person who had followed his son.

Moody knew that he was high on Voldemorts shit-list and that the Death Eaters would love to get back at him. And the death of more of his family was one of the few things they could do to achieve that.

"What the hell are those two?" Sirius' voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Moody blinked and looked at Sirius.

"What?"

Sirius waved his hand into the general direction of the apartment. He had to wear charmed glasses to be able to look through the walls, while Moody had his magical eye.

"The cat guy and the wolf lady. What are they? O don't remember any magical races like them."

Moody shook his head clear and glanced back at the apartment.

The appearance of a Blue Police Box inside the apartment however stopped him from any thoughts he might have had. His first impulse was to get over there, but he was stopped when the blond Asian looking young woman, most likely the girlfriend of his eldest grandson, got up cheerfully to disappear inside the Police Box.

Both Moody and Sirius blinked several times and waited for several minutes before the woman appeared again and the Police Box disappeared.

"What in Merlins name?"

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

-------------------------------------------

Harry glanced down at the book in front of him. No, he downright stared down at it, like someone had written that small childred were best cooked in peppermint sauce and served with plum pudding.

To Harry the book came damned close to that. After staring down at it for a few minuted, his mouth open and leaking a little drool down on the table, he closed his mouth and slowly looked up at Hermione and Ron, who where looking at him very strangely, while looking up from their copies of the same book.

Harry breathed in deep and shook his head, before directly looking at Hermoine.

"Hermoine," he finally asked," What is the most powerful weapon known to 'muggles'?"

Hermoine blinked. And blinked again. Than she looked down at the book, a very short flash of something that looked like pain going across her face.

"Uhm..." she answered and put her finger into the book." The trebuchet."

Harry stared unbelievingly at her for a moment before looking down on his copy of 'The Ministry's Guide to the Muggle World'.

"What makes you say that?"

"It says so on this book," she answered and pointed at it," page twohun-"

Before she could finish, Harry reached over and closed her book.

"Look at me," he said and pointed at his own eyes. "What is the most powerful weapon known to 'muggles'."

"The trebuchet," she answered again, once again the slight flash of pain going over her face, as if she had a very brief headache.

Harry breathed in deep and looked into her eyes, slamming his own copy shut, while Ron blinked from the sidelines.

"What about Hiroshima?" he asked.

The flash came back and lingered a little longer.

"What about it?"

"What destroyed Hiroshima?"

The flash was there once again.

"The Americans."

"Not who. What?"

Hermione breathed in deep and slowly massaged her temple.

"An atomic bomb," she finally answered after a few moments.

Harry breathed in deep. Something was very wrong here.

"How can the trebuchet be the most powerful weapon of the 'muggles', when the atomic bomb can destroy an entire town the size of Edinburgh, when a trebuchet can only destroy a single house."

Hermione blinked. Than she blinked in deep and looked a little more pained as she massaged her temple.

"I... I... I got a headache..."

Harry slowly nodded. Yes, there was something very wrong here.

"What did you do?" Ron finally asked from the sidelines, sounding equally confused and protective towards Hermione.

"Just a question that popped up," Harry answered and placed his hand on the book." And this book is very much out of date..."

-------------------------------------------

Rupert Moody sighed and slowly shook his head, looking at his son, Minako and Alania.

"I think it would be best to visit Daigon Alley first, before going to Hogwarts and talk to the Potter boy."

Than he looked at his wife and his other kids.

"And you should get to your apartment, Susan. You'd be safe there for now."

His wife glared at him for a moment before nodding. Both his daughter and his youngest son, were still so what in shock and nodded likewise.

Lesley crossed his arms and leaned back as he looked at his father.

"And why?"

Lesley sighed and grabbed his mug of coffee and drained the last bits of the black liquid from it.

"Daigon Alley is a large Alley hidden here in London. In fact its just a few station with the Tube. Its mainly a large shopping district for the Magical World. You can find everything there and in Knockturn Alley next to it."

Alania nodded, while Minako's eyes lit up at the mentioning of 'shopping district'.

"Good for getting information about this Wizarding World and these 'Death Eaters'.

"Its going to to be a problem however," Rupert noted and looked pointedly at Alaina." You might actually cause quite a panic should you enter the Alley."

Alania's eyes narrowed and her ears flattened slightly to her skull.

"And how is that?"

"You might be confused with a Werewolf."

"A what?" came the response from several of the people around the table.

"A Werewolf," Rupert said again," Yes, they in fact do exist. As do Vampires, Unicorns, Centaurs and the like."

It was Artemis who got himself together first and chuckled a little.

"Interesting to know that they are still around."

Now it was the time for everyone to look at the leasure suited catboy, who shrugged in response.

"Hey, thanks to Washuu I can remember the time before the Fall better now. Centaurs and Unicorns are races like the Mau or the Solar Trees. The V'Ampier created them. And the werewolves and Vampires are biogenetic experiments gone wrong. Viruses that got free and couldn't be contained."

Rupert blinked at this revelation, but than chuckled.

"Would explain a few things," he noted and looked back at Alania." Doesn't help much through in the current situation."

Alania got the hint and grinned in response, making everyone shudder slightly at the rather visible canine teeth.

"My uniform has a termoptic stealth feature," she said and crossed her arms." As does Tachikoma. It shouldn't be too much of a problem to get into this Daigon Alley and take a closer look at things."

Rupert looked at her. Her stance and her look showed her intent to come with them. But than again it wasn't really very surprising. She was a Jedi after all. The Best of the Best of the Best Earth Special Operations could field, combined with enough diplomatic training to make them very capable diplomats and enough freedom in their operations as they could wish. In theory a Jedi could request a Warlock for a mission and get away with it.

Than he nodded and looked on his watch.

"We should hurry if we want to get there before the shops close up."

Minako grinned at that and slowly rose from her seat.

"I think I need a new outfit for this," she cheerfully said and there was a shimmering in the air behind her.

Everyone blinked as a blue Police Box shimmered into view in the living room. They still blinked at the Police Box as Minako disappeared into it.

Artemis on the other hand, dropped his head into his hands and slowly shook said head.

"Minako..." he all but whined.

Everyone else still blinked at the Police Box as Mianko reappeared from inside the Police Box and it disappeared again.

Her outfit had changed quite a bit from the rather stylish outfit she had worn before. Now it was more or less the opposite, a tight sweater with a Union Jack printed on it, blue jeans, army boots, a browncoat that came straight from 'Firefly' and to top it of a very long scarf that was hung around her neck and down her shoulders.

It was Rupert's youngest son, Roger, who found his voice as the first.

"A bloody TRADIS?" he said a little louder than would be normal." You got a bloody TRADIS?"

Minako blushed a little and scratched the back of her head.

"My friends and I discovered that our Black Arrows got a Chameleon Circuit and can take just about every form," she said after a moment." I thought the TRADIS would be appropriate in Britain..."

"Yeah, sure," Lesley said after a moment, rolling his eyes. " Whatever you say, Doc."

Artemis just groaned. Of course she felt that it was appropriate. She was a Who-fan after all...

-------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore leaned back into his stuffed chair, suckling around on his lemon drop and stared out of the window.

Outside the light seemed to dim for a moment and took on a green tinge.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind wander. This had all started to happen four years ago, during the first of Harry's years at Hogwarts. He could still remember the Quiddler printing several title stories speculating about the appearance of the giant green things in the air high above them all and that they blotted out the sun more or less regulary.

He could remember the speculation about them, while the real facts where brushed under the carpet and everything got back to normal in a few days because of the Ministry putting a lid on it. By now it was normal occurrence that it happened and Albus was sure that quite a few wizards thought that it had always happened like this.

For a moment he snorted and his look went towards a small shelve with old muggle books, something that was sowhat of a guilty pleasure for him. Again he snorted. Big Brother would be proud of the Ministry and the Wizarding World.

Than he sighed. And Machiavelli would be proud of him.

His thoughts went back in time, back the supposedly easier days . Before Tom had gone the wrong way and chosen to become Voldemort.

He closed his eyes. It was all his fault. Hadn't he been involved in the Wizarding side of the Second World War and fought to defeat Grindelwald, he wouldn't have lost the hold over Tom, would have been able to guide him down the right part.

He breathed in deep. He was too old to get into a second fight aginst a Dark Lord, even before the first Reign of Voldemort. And the Prophecy wasn't making it any easier. He hated to do what he had to do, but it was all to get Harry to be better able to fight against Tom when the time came.

But four years ago everything had changed. He himself had looked through the telescope of Hogwarts astronomy tower and looked at the massive trees than were now orbiting around Earth. But he hadn't only seen the trees. He had also seen the massive gray ships floating up there. And he had been lucky to see how they fought other ships high above Earth.

Again his look went from the window and the outside world to a muggle paperback book. 'First Impact – Changes of a World'. It was a very interesting book, Albus noted. It was just a pity that he only managed to get it through Arthur Weasly three days ago.

Arthur himself wasn't very interested in the book, he just wanted to tinker around with muggle 'artifacts'.

His look went back to the window and he saw that the green tinge slowly went away.

He was very sure that it was only a matter of time until the rest of the world found out about the Wizarding World. If Tom was still a problem when it happened, it wouldn't end well for the world he had been born into.


End file.
